Bath Of Chaos
by VizeerLord
Summary: what could be a way out for Ranma...or for someone else re did 8, am working on 9
1. Lost Spirngs

His Name was Kon-du. He was a seventh generation Musk-Amazon. from the Musk his genes were a mix of Bull, Snake, Tiger, and Weasel.  
  
His "Mother" had trained him in what skills she could before she died in a battle with the Imperal Chinese Army. Thanks to her, the Impire never found the Valley, but she died from her wounds.  
  
The rest of his skills he learned from watching the Villages of both peoples, fighting warrriors from both villages, and running from them all. He was hunted by both groups, the musk for spying on the Males, the Amazons for breeding stock...  
  
Then there were the bird people. The Phoenix. They were after his Hide for just for sport, because he was not of either of the "Human" tribes, there for he was an Outsider, and there for a target for all who could kill him.  
  
Today he was being hunted by the Godling-Prince and his Escort of four males. They had found his Cave that morning and were chasing him all over the Mountain range. His skills were holding out well, He was down to just the Prince and one Guard.  
  
As he was Running toward a minor cliff, he palmed two of his last Stones he used for hunting birds, he charged them with Ki...  
  
The Prince was charging his Fist as well...  
  
The Prince dropped into a dive, his Escort right off to his left...  
  
Kon-du was ten strides from the edge...  
  
The Prince pulled out of his dive and fired his blast just ahead of his prey...  
  
Kon-du hopped, spun, and released the stones...  
  
...the prince was struck in the chest...thrown back and his heart was damaged...his escort took the stone to the temple, dropped dead at the edge on the cliff... Kondu landed on the edge, his toes digging in, his blance pulling back from the edge...the Ki blast from the Prince hit two inches from his toes...the rock ledge crumles...Kon-du turms his fall into a dive...  
  
---------------------- centeries later:  
  
The Guide is looking over some old Scrolls. He finds an old Map scrap of a wing of the Springs that have not been visited sence before his grandfather took charge of the Valley. The Spring of Drowned Male caught his Eye. *Weird, not Spring of Boy but Male...Wonder If I should send a sample to Japan, for Honored Sir who fell in Sring of Girl?*  
  
The Chaos of the Valley was working yet again...  
  
two small jugs were shiped by express-overnight... 


	2. Bath Time

The Sun was begaining it slow slide into the west.  
  
"Tomboy!"  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Gorilla Girl"  
  
"Flying Baka!"  
  
the Boy stopped and looked at the Girl "huh?"  
  
WhompKlunkBumphSplashXXX * its play time!* "It looks like there is a Clay Jug for a young Miss Ranma Saotome ," both men looked up, their eyes light up... "from China." Soun turned back to the Board as Genma sat up straight... "Well I am off to my Room..." She swayed into the Kitchen, intending to leave it with Kasumi...  
  
"I'm Home!" Akane skipped into the Tea Room with Mallet-san still in hand... the Clay jug started to rumble... Genma was sneaking up behinde Nabiki... Soun was cheating the hell out of the game... Nabiki approached Akane...wondering why her younger sister had mallet-san out... Kasumi nicked Herself with the knife....... 


	3. Wave of Ki

Bath 3  
  
Hibiki was flying....  
  
The wind was flying by, whisling in his ears as the Air craddled his body...  
  
He spotted Ranma in his female form dusting herself off...had a perfect veiw of her breasts from where he was standing...and it was getting better...he was not standing...and those sweet breasts were getting closer...  
  
Ranma walked away just as Ryouga smacked down into the ground. Turning to look at the Lost Boy, Ranma shook her head, grabbed his ankle and started walking toward the Dojo.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Sitting in a tree not too far from where the Redhead and Lost Boy had first met, sat an old man. He had been all set to fondle the redhead...when the lost boy had mounted the 'her'...  
  
Now the old Perv had nothing against two men going at it, it left more women for Him. but this was Ranma, and watching Ranma get it on when he was in his female form...I know no man who would turn down watching a busty Redhead...  
  
His Eyes had glazed over...and he was inbeded into the tree itself from Ranma's Ki Blast.  
  
The tree begain the slow process of growing over the foreign body that was inbeded in its trunk. Slow for a normal tree, but this one was just bathed in a great Ki aura and it was working quickly. By the time that the two teenagers were out of sight, it now held the doll-like man in a grip that was humanly impossable to break away from  
  
-------------------------------- He senced the Blast... he felt the Wave travling his way...he wove his Ki into a cloak that would allow the wave to slide over his form like water of a duck's back. At the hight of the Wave his senses were magnafied to the edge of the Wave...as it travled over the ward...  
  
He felt the knife nick "Her" left hand...as the Wave wash over the Tendo Dojo...  
  
And he was moving faster then he could think...over the wall he flowed like silk scarf on the wind...the door was intangable as the morning mist... he grabbed a kitchen towel and had Her hand wraped before it even began to bleed...  
  
Then he looked into her eyes.... and the world stopped  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Nabiki felt the Jugg rumble, saw that it was pointing towards Akane... and twisted away from her...  
  
Panda-Genma Lunged for the Jugg...  
  
The Wave of the Ki Blast washed over the House and Dojo...  
  
...Soun and Genma were thrown out into the back yard...into the koi pond...  
  
Akane was drawn into the Wave...into the line of fire from the Jugg as the Cork was shreaded and ejected by the pressure from within... Akane, without thinking about, flared her Ki and ashed the cork...just as the water washed over her---I mean--- Him...  
  
----------------------------------- One Hour and twenty minutes later -----------------------------------  
  
"I am Home!!!" Raman called out as he draged the Lost Boy into the house. Ducking his head into the Kitchen, "Hey Kasumi, I brought Ryouga home. Another for Dinner?...Oh Hi Doc! When you are done there, could you look over Ryouga for me. He took a big Nose Dive. From a ways up."  
  
Hearing Ranmas voice broke the spell that held the "adults" frozen in time...Tofu's Glasses fogged up one lens, the right eye was sharp and clear, left was twitching and spinning. the Doc walked with a weird Gate, the right leg clam, the left as if was trying to skipp, over to the Sleeping Pig-boy. As he begain to work on reviving Ryouga, Ranma watched Kasumi.  
  
She picked up the knife...and the blade was twitching, quivering like Ranma after eating Akanes cooking. She missed the Chicken in front of her three times before Ranma noticed that her other hand was wrapped in a towel as if it was hurt...On the fourth pass the Knife was removed from her hand, the chicken was gone from the chopping block and Ranma was leading her out of the kitchen and into the Sitting room.  
  
"Code AC 21" Ranma barked at the Two Fathers, Soun was in the front Hall way dailling a number for takeout, before he realized that Akane was no where near the kitchen...  
  
------------- Else where in our little town...  
  
A phone rings...  
  
it is answered...  
  
"Kabuki Take-Out, Where Comstomer Service is more then just an Act." "How may I help you," The man in makeup glanced at the Caller ID and grinned, "Ah I see this is the Tendo Dojo, Will You be wanting the Heart-Breaker speacial( for when Akane is cooking) or the Feast of a Thousand Nights, ( for when Ranma and Akane Finially say I do) or is this a speaial Order?...Ah Ok, that is a Heart Breaker with triple extra rice and Egg Rolls. The Usual price and Time for delivery. and have a good night Sir." the Phone is Hung up,  
  
The Actor turned to look at the New delivery 'Boy'. "Tonight I show you the secret to Making it rich in Kabuki-Take Out- Martial-Arts. First you find a house hold That Eats their body weight each day, pray for one or more of the Family is Cursed never to be able to cook anything eatable, and hope they enjoy a good floor show." He Grinned wider. "This Family eats more what any two or three other Families in this ward eat combined, The youngest Daughter turns the best ingreedants into toxic waste, and the best part...They do not even need the floor show, they are the floor show; The youngest girl slams her Groom-to-be in to the floor or sends him flying out over the ward. The Groom-to-be is attacked by everyone who thinks that they have some skill in Martial Arts. Do not get any ideas about challanging him, the only bill larger then their take out bill is their repair bills."  
  
The older man finished writing out the meal order, and handed it to the young 'boy'. "Now take this ticket into your mom while I pull The Cart around front and you can help me load it for the delivery, you can even come along...." 


	4. Turn of the Tide

Bath 4  
  
[thoughts in convertaion] (signs)  
  
The Cork Poppped...  
  
Akane Flared her Aura and insinerated the cork...  
  
Only to be bathed in Water that tasted a bit stale and murky.  
  
Akane looked around at every one... they all looked a bit shorter... She was looking down at Nabiki as the Merc-type girl's eyes were first worried, and then Impishly miscievous, fallowed by raw Lustful greed....  
  
the Panda fell to its knees and face, grunting great sobbs into the the Hard wood floor, as it pounded two sticks that held a large sign; ("Why in the the Name of All that is Holy must I Genma......be forever denided what should be mine be Right?"  
  
Soun did not cry, did not wail, did not even sputter, he just went limp and ozzed to the floor...  
  
"Ah, Akane, I think it would be best if you went and had a nice hot bath." Nabiki said as she put the Jugg down.  
  
"Why Would I want to, Na-chan?" the instant she/he spoke, Akane spun to find out who was behind her...and saw her Reflection in the Hallway mirror...His reflection...  
  
he Stood 6 foot 3 inches, was built like professonal Wresteler like Yuri liked to watch on American Chanels. Muscels fully formed and all, her school blouse was ripped up the front, showing off her Pecs and abs. the Skirt was just long enough to cover her...Him...what ever...as she was sock- footed, the sockes were streched....the legs were solid and firm, built for both speed and enderance as well as Power...  
  
She wanted to cry, Now she was a Guy, a Pervert, a...a...a Man ...a Man who might just give Ranma a fight, a real run for his money, a true challange!  
  
She/He Grinned, "its Payback you Baka!"  
  
And away he bounded.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The delivery man was hungry, so as he walked deeper into Town, looking for the place to dilever the second Jugg, he caught the smell of slightly roasted beef and squid with egg...  
  
Fallowing the smell, he found both of what he was looking for, a place to eat, and the Address of where the jugg was going.  
  
He sat in a booth in the back, the jugg set against the wall beside him.  
  
He ordered three Beef and and two squid okonomiyaki from the young 'woman' in the komono. There was something odd about her...but the smells of the food frying was more then enough to scramble his senses. "Oh and I will need to speak to one Uyko, on a bussiness matter. At 'His' conveance, of course."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Soun woke...  
  
He so enjoyed looking at the wooden planks overhead. They were the same Planks that were in place when the Dojo and house were built. Somehow when Akane punted, hammered, through, some other way of hitting Ranma out of the house, had missed these eight planks...  
  
Akane...  
  
His Baby girl...  
  
His "Oh Sooo Manly" Son...  
  
The Answer to his dreams of handing down the Dojo and house to the 'kids'...  
  
The Mother of his grandkids...  
  
His...  
  
...His Son???  
  
Soun sat up and turned his upper body to look at his old friend, "Did my Akane just turn into a boy?"  
  
"Rowf" grumbled the Panda.  
  
"...and He was a massive Beast of a Man, Right?"  
  
"Rowf"  
  
"...She is more of Man then she is a girl, like Ranma is a better girl ..."  
  
Genma backhanded Soun into the koi pond...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Nabiki was chewing on her pen...  
  
Before her were some plans on how to profit from her new "little" "brother". And 'His' body and 'His' looks...  
  
Everything from Pics of 'Him' in a Speedo flexing, for the Hormone OverDrive Girls from School, and the Males that were of Questionable...Orientation.  
  
...to Corperation Sponserships for some of the Bigger Local Companies.  
  
...to Renting her out on dates... ...*...but to who...whom? ...*...*... Kodatchi? Shampoo?Ukuyo? Yuri?  
  
...to offering her as a Bodyguard..."the only One to daily beat the Great Sotome Ranma"  
  
She was interrupted by a knocking at the door...  
  
Tucking the Notes under a magna, She turned to face the door, as Akane walked in. 'He' stood there, looking about as the door swung shut behide 'him', flexing his mallet-head sized fists. When the door clicked Shut, Akane's Face turned a shade darker...  
  
"All right Sis, hand them over right now."  
  
"What?" time to play dumb  
  
"Your Plans for Explolting me in this new body. Something having to do with photos." Her/His hand balled into a fist...  
  
...It struck out so fast Nabiki almost did not see it...  
  
...Her Desk exploded in to sawdust...  
  
and a few sheets of paper floated down into Akane's other hand...She/He flipped through the lists...looked for at Nabiki as 'his' hand flared...turning the paper to ash instantly...  
  
"If there are 'ANY' photos, posters, or deals that are not approved by both me and Ranma, You will be facing a few lessons from me, and I have no Qualms .... about hitting Girls."  
  
Nabiki did not know what scared her more, the scowl on her younger sisblin's Face, the way the HE said those last words, or the the Black and Red Flames surrounding Him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Akane was standing in her Fathers Robe, as she dug through the old Clothes. She found a Baggy Gi her father once used when he was in his prime.  
  
After splashing herself with hot water, as she dropped into her normal shape and form Her clothes fell to the floor. Stripping the socks off, she scrubbed up and rinsed off with only hot water, not wanting anyone to walk in on her...him.  
  
she climbed into the Furo. The very warm water lapped at her freshly scrubbed skin, teasing her tender flesh as muscles were complaining from being used in a manner that was unnatural untill this afternoon.  
  
As her body floated in the soothing water, her mind drifted off into the fog that surrounds most females of an age group...  
  
\out of focus/ ...She saw her Male body... standing before a group of eight foot tall mirrors, each one was five feet wide, and they were placed so she He/She could see every square inch of His/ Her Massive, Tanned, Ripped Body.  
  
With a thought He/She sent a ripple from her left foot, up His body, with just the Muscles twitching. The Ripple arrived at Her Lt Breast/ His Lt Pec, where it twitched for a count of five...then it twicted in up and down, in counterpoint to His right Pec...as the Lt side fell still, the right begain to reverse the course the took place on his left side...  
  
...With full understanding and control of her/ his new body-muscles, She/He turned her/his attention to what was missing on her smaller form... Even "small and limp" it was of a size...but of thoughts of this body, and comparing it to what she had drawn on to a nude Ranma... it was growing Bigger, Longer, Harder...  
  
\in focus/ her left hand nipped at her nipples, moving back and forth, teasing, pulling, twisting...  
  
her right hand slid down to her delta, and pulled and twisted a small nub that slowly popping out...  
  
\out of focus/  
  
His massive Hand closed around...His fingers wrapped around the shaft...it begain to slid back and forth...While it was not the biggest part on his body, it was of a size...  
  
The Mindscape shifted...Ranko was on her hands and knees... wearing white thight high Leggings and a gartter belt...Looking back over her Sholder, she seemed to be saying something...Akane dropped to her knees...Grabed Ranko around the Waist with His Right Hand as He guided it Home  
  
\in focus/  
  
The water cooled enough to trigger her change... her nipples shrank...as her nubb...Exploded...and He blacked out.  
  
He can to a minute later, he got out of the tub and sluced off, and had to use Cold water becuse she had used up all of the hotter water in her bath...  
  
He dressed in his father's Old Gi. The pants were a perfect Fit, but the jacket left more of His Chest open then he was comfortable with. Peering into the oversteamed mirror...He saw that His hair was in a slighhtly different style then she wore as The Local Tomboy.  
  
As He stepped into the Hall, she thought of something...Where was his skeaming Sister???  
  
Moving with a stealth that would have surprized him, if he was watching what he was doing. Stepping up to the Door with a Bunny, he raised his fist and rapped qentlly on the wooden plank...then opened the door and stepped in...catching sight of a magna from last month settling on the desk.  
  
He stood there, looking about as the door swung shut behide him, flexing his mallet-head sized fists. When the door clicked Shut, Akane's Face turned a shade darker...  
  
"All right Sis, hand them over right now." He could feel the Rage washing over him...  
  
"What?" The Bitch was playing Dumb...  
  
"Your Plans for Explolting me in this new body. Something having to do with photos."[...maybe even in a speedo] Her/His hand balled into a fist...  
  
...He struck out so fast He did not even see it...  
  
...The Desk exploded in to sawdust...  
  
and a few sheets of paper floated down into Akane's other hand... He flipped through the lists...not even noticing that his hand flaring...turning the paper to ash instantly...  
  
"If there are 'ANY' photos, posters, or deals that are not approved by both me and Ranma," His face twisted into a dark scowl, "You will be facing a few lessons in the Dojo from me," He felt his Ki wash over him, "and I have no Qualms ...." His voice twisted to match his face, "... about hitting Girls." 


	5. abush planned

To handle what we all here know and aprrove of; I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its people...This Is a work of fiction for my pleasure and that of the readers. Any and All money to made will NOT be coming to me.  
  
Recap;  
  
(1) Ranma and Akane were name calling, Akane won with: "Flying Baka", then made the name stick...  
  
(2) Ryouga caught Ranma in a head to head landing...and while ranma was recouperating- splashed him, groped him/her...and triggered a massive Ki blast.  
  
(3) The Blast sweept through town, knocking about those who eigther stronger then Ranma, or That ranma was a bit ticked at...The Wave had no effect on the kunos, too loony  
  
(4) Tofu senced it, and protected himself, but then felt Kasumi cut herself and he rushed off to protect her...  
  
(5) Akane is now an Aqua-Transsexual...she is now wearing an old gi of her 'Fathers'.  
  
Sitting on top of a water tower about ten blocks away from the Tendo Dojo...Perching on a 4foot gnarled staff... clinging to the sholder of an 18 inch woman, whose hair was longer then her staff...Sat a Purple Cat with long hair and gold pins.  
  
...crouching at the foot of the staff was Ducky-Mu-Mu, , pearing through one of two Telescopes he had brought along, G-G-Grandma had the other...  
  
Neighbors of the Tendos, in the interest of reducing property damage, had paid Nabiki a small of money to come up with this plan; They built Large Water towers, one to each ten block square. Using the quick bursts of rain that happen every three days to fill theese Towers, and below them hot water heaters with preasure nozzles to fight the Aqua-Cursed, Shampoo, Moose, and Ryouga are easy to clip with a bit of cold water, but those like Pantyhose, it was best to hit him with hot water... This plan came with a money back pledge!!!  
  
So far other then a small increase in the water and gas bills, The Major property damage has dropped down to about 5% with the exception of the Tendo Dojo which is at about 85% of normal.  
  
They arrive in time to see Tofu arriving...  
  
Moose quacked a question at the old woman...  
  
She grunts, "He seems to be able to use the Art of the Shadow. very simular to your Hidden Weapons Style, but he taps into the Shadows around him, where You use your own Shadow.  
  
Looking back toward where Ranma had discharged the Ki wave...G-G-Grandma had missed something...The "Fathers were standing up from the Koi-Pond... no...Bastard-Panda was Standing, he was also carring Crying-Father...  
  
Ten minutes later there was movment in the Furo...Shampoo bunched her self, ready to sping away...when Moose quacked an inquary...  
  
"No, Ranma is not back yet, so that is probably Akane." G-G-Grandma commented as she peered into her SpyGlass...  
  
Another five minutes...Soun returned to the Koi Pond...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
There was a Splash from the Koi pond... but it did not sound like the Fat Bastard of a Panda, so it must have been the Crying Man. The Old Woman grunted, shifted the Cat on her Sholder and peered through her SpyGlass. She could just make out the Images of Ranma in girl mode pulling something along behind her.  
  
There was a Ki flash from the Tendo Dojo, and Shampoo jumped from her perch, flying towards the house.  
  
Well it Looks as if Akane has picked up Ki blasts...that puts her two steps ahead of Shampoo and Moose in skill levels...But what Emotion was she channeling?  
  
Seeing that Moose had packed away his spyglass, the old woman grinned, "Thanks for the loner." was the only worning he was given, it was all that he needed as he shifted his shadow field to absorb the falling telescope into his feathers/robe. Then they fallowed after the purple tinted Cat.  
  
They caught up to her outside of the middle girls room. peering into the window they saw the what was left of the desk piled neatly in the conner as the middle girl sat looking at it, in a stunned mode, her breathing was slow and low, her eyes were not blinking. and her hair was moving in a breeze that had past five minutes ago.  
  
The trio moved to the Furo, Shampoo started the water heating for a bath for her and Ranma, Moose frowned but doubted that Shampoo be allowed to hit the water if Ranma was here. Then Moose duck-grinned, as he remembered what he had heard of Ranma bathing; Akane joined him more offten then not.  
  
The old woman watched the two younger players. One was planing to ambush her beloved, and the other was counting the ways it would go wrong..."I am going down to where the drinks are" with that she pogoed out of the room and down the stairs, not making a sound.  
  
Genma was in Panda form, but that did not stop him from drinking Sake with Soun, as it was Soun's Sake. Neither made comment or took notice when a third cup joined theirs, it was filled with theirs and was in place for a refill when theirs were empty, so it needed to be filled...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Akane was in the dojo working the kinks out of her new form. It flowed with a grace of a hunting Cat, the power of a Running horse, and the speed of Nabiki after lose Yen...  
  
She Flowed through Kata after kata. She thought of Ranma floating along with her. was flushed with a warm feeling. More she thought of Ranma, the images of Ranma began to shift between his male form and his female form...  
  
...the wet cloth hugging that tight body, those well formed thighs... thighs that could be wrapped around this bodies waist as it thrust...  
  
She/he tripped and rolled in to the wall. Why was She thinking of the The Baka, That pervert, that sweet tight ass....  
  
She shook her/ his head. She needed a cold shower to cool off and get her mind back into the game.  
  
She got up and started in. She heard Ranma calling out that he was home.  
  
She stepped into the Ima, and looked about. She saw the Fathers crying into their Sake while Cologne was sitting between them, sipping from her cup. The Elder nodded at the young warrior. Akane bowed back, and in perfect mandarin, if a bit old, " Greetings Elder, If you would allow this Warrior to clean up, there are a few things we should speak about."  
  
Hearing the words from the Young male's Mouth raised the Old Woman's Eyebrow half an inch, then she nodded.  
  
The Fathers cried harder as they poured another round of Drink into three cups.  
  
The young "man" headed for the stairs... 


	6. The New Guy

bath 6 Disclaimer; we all know who owns this work and what it is based upon? Good, I am just in it for the fun...  
  
recap:  
  
Akane has gone male  
  
Amazons are in the house; shampoo lays in wait for ranma, moose is watching for the laugh when shampoo is caught by akane in ranma's arms, and G-G- Granny is sipping sake with Soun and Genma, and notices the new Amazon type male Warrior.  
  
Ranma has just returned home, and is about to find Tofu and Kasumi in the kitchen...  
  
Ducking his head into the Kitchen, "Hey Kasumi, I brought Ryouga home. Another for Dinner?...Oh Hi Doc! When you are done there, could you look over Ryouga for me. He took a big Nose Dive. From a ways up."  
  
Hearing Ranmas voice broke the spell that held the "adults" frozen in time...Tofu's Glasses fogged up one lens, the right eye was sharp and clear, left was twitching and spinning. the Doc walked with a weird Gait, the right leg clam, the left as if was trying to skipp, over to the Sleeping Pig-boy. As he begain to work on reviving Ryouga, Ranma watched Kasumi.  
  
She picked up the knife...and the blade was twitching, quivering like Ranma after eating Akane's cooking. She missed the Chicken in front of her three times before Ranma noticed that her hand was wrapped in a towel as if it was hurt...On the fourth pass the Knife was removed from her hand, the chicken was gone from the chopping block and Ranma was leading her out of the kitchen and into the Sitting room.  
  
"Code AC 21" Ranma barked at the Two Fathers, Soun was in the front Hall way dailling a number for takeout, before he realized that Akane was no where near the kitchen...  
  
"Ah, Father?" Soun went stiff..."H B with triple rice and eggrolls...Ok, yes. Goodnight." He turned to look at his Daughter turned Son. "Yes Son?" "Did you order shrimp?"  
  
Soun did the only thing he could do...  
  
---------------------------  
  
There was a thump, Ranma trotted to the hallway to see what was the trouble. He found a drunken Soun out cold on the floor with a strange guy over him...  
  
The guy was shaking his head, either in dissapointment or shame. Judging by the way Soun fell ranma could tell that there had been contact.  
  
Ranma looked the guy over; tall, standing about 5 spans. Built on the lines of Ryouga, but not as tough skinned. He moved with the grace of Moose... And had a ki flare like that of Akane but more free...  
  
"Can I help you?" Ranma inquired.  
  
The guy glanced up at Ranma, looked her over. He raised an eyebrow. "You Ranma?" she nodded "I am to Challange you to a spar."  
  
"Okay, lets go." Ranma turned on his Heel and lead the way to the Dojo. Dropping Soun off with the Panda, but failling to notice G-G-Grandma, yet again. Genma grabbed Soun's collar in hand and the sake bottle in the other hand, and followed the young fighters out to the dojo, with G-G-Granny walking along behind.  
  
--------------------- As they took their places in the Dojo, a thought acured to Akane. "Why are you not in your male form?"  
  
Ranma blinked, " I need to work out in this form, and what better workout is there then a spar?" the Redhaed grinned. "GO"  
  
They both flowed into action, Ranma went high as Akane went low, and they met in the middle, trading blows and blocking all attacks. For fifteen minutes neither side was able to score a hit. Ranma was faster, but Akane had better reach. Then Akane threw a roundhouse kick at Ranma's head. Ranma bent backwards to allow it to miss, as she kicked upward, catching his leg as it was over "head" Akane tried to stand after the round and fell as his leg gaveout under him.  
  
Akane lay on the floor panting. "You were holding back."  
  
Ranma, a bit flushed, "yeah I was, using my ki attack in a friendly spar is not friendly. You are pretty good, almost as good as the Tomboy." Ranma was facing away from the guy so did not see flash of anger, nor the smile when he figured out what she had said. "Come on I will show you the Furo so We can get cleaned up."  
  
-------------------  
  
Any Questions? Comments? I have rated this as high as I could, because Ranma is going to enjoy Akane or vice versa. Ryoga might get some Red. but need help on how does this happen? 


	7. Akane's first move

sorry it so long to write this chapter, been reading so many of theese good good stories  
  
Bath 7  
  
insert stanard disclaimer here,  
  
"speech" 'thought'  
  
[panda signs] (ANs and hints to the reader)  
  
Genma watched the Kids move. While Ranma was holding back, as in that he was using just his physical strength and speed, Akane was now almost as fast, and had the strength to really do some damage. The panda took a swig from the bottle as he settled down on his hanches. An Act a human would uncomfortable, now mastered. this postion allowed him to sit and rest comfortably for long periods of time and to stand intantly if he needed to fight or flee.  
  
Ranma was faster in his female form, but weaker then in his male form. Her reach was shorter, and her center of gravity was moved. Still she moved with the grace of a moonlit dancer, the speed of the howling wind, and the strength of the raging river. [My 'Daughter does me proud!] but he could not hold his friend, the sake bottle, and the sign...something had to go! (and it was not the sake!!!) ---------------------  
  
the Elder sat on her stick, her balance now a force of habbit, as she watched Son_in_law dance with the young warrior male. The Male moved with a grace the screamed that he was from her home valley...but there were no Males this good unless they were Musk, and this male was not of the beastmen.  
  
Then she saw him stride forward in a manner to close with the redheaded mence... His hips swayed with a manner of the youngest tendo girl...the stride was short for his frame, measured, as the kick aimed for Ranma's head snapped out, Ranma bent backwards, and kicked up landing a hit in the male's thigh. The Male tryed to then kick out with the leg, while standing the leg He had just brought back from the failed head kick... and the leg gave way ...  
  
She bolted for the house...grabed a bucket full of water...heated it with her chi, and splashed both fighters...  
  
-------------------------- (remember, both are gender switched!) As they took their places in the Dojo, a thought acured to Akane. "Why are you not in your male form?"  
  
Ranma blinked, " I need to work out in this form, and what better workout is there then a spar?" the Redhead grinned. "GO!"  
  
They both flowed into action, Ranma went high as Akane went low, and they met in the middle, trading blows and blocking all attacks. For fifteen minutes neither side was able to score a hit. Ranma was faster, but Akane had better reach. Then Akane threw a roundhouse kick at Ranma's head. Ranma bent backwards to allow it to miss, as she kicked upward, catching his leg as it was over "head" Akane tried to kick him with the other leg while standing on the 'hit leg' and fell as his leg gaveout under him.  
  
Akane lay on the floor panting. "You were holding back."  
  
Ranma, a bit flushed, "yeah I was, but using my ki attacks in a friendly spar is not friendly."she turned to reach for a couple towels for them to wipe their faces. "You're pretty good, almost as good as the Tomboy." Ranma was facing away from the guy so did not see flash of anger, nor the smile when he figured out what she had said. "Come on I will show you the Furo so We can get cleaned up."  
  
And then both were hit buy the wave of heated water... -------------  
  
Soun was just coming around. what he heard was Ranma's female voice saying; "...pretty good, almost as good as the Tomboy. Come on I will show you the Furo so We can get cleaned up." He looked around as the water was thrown at the two young fighters...  
  
just as they morphed back into their birth forms. Ranma shook his shoulders to reset his shirt as he released his belt to allow for a losser fit on his hips. Akane tightened her top, to reduce the flashing of her small, yet full breasts.  
  
'My sweet Akane, you are so like your mother...' and Soun's vision clouded as he remembered his loving wife...  
  
---------------------  
  
The Old woman was not happy, if Akane was now in the same boat as Ranma, then Shampoo had lost yet another step in the race for this male...  
  
"What Do you mean almost as Good as 'the Tomboy'?" Akane demanded.  
  
The tone of the girls Voice caught the Old woman's attenion. The girl's aura was flaring, wraping about her like a living mist. It was not her normal color of royal blue and no hammer was flickering in and out phase in her hand. The Girl was not truly angery, just annoyed at Ranma. 'this might be fun' (gg-granny, you are cracked)  
  
----------------  
  
"What Do you mean almost as Good as 'the Tomboy'?" Akane demanded. her voice filled with mock-anger, steel, and frost... She almost grinned as Ranma hit a dead stop, his pigtail twitched as if there was a cat around...and he turned to face her without moving.  
  
She cocked her hips, in a mocking fashion...and lost her pants.  
  
If ranma was stiff as a board from hearing her where she could not be... the sight of Akane with her Gi pants around her ankles tripped the overload failsafe on his brain. a minor trail of blood dripped down his upper lip as he tipped over backward...hard.  
  
Akane pulled her pants up and tied them tighter about her hips. She looked at the Fathers. The Panda held a sign off to one side that read ; [My 'Daughter does me proud!] and a bottle of sake. with a flip of his wrist the sign now read [and my son shames me] Soun had pulled himself into a sitting postion, and now was sobber, but lost in his memories of old.  
  
the young Woman turned to look at the Elder. She bowwed before the old woman.   
  
The young woman looked over at the Fathers, one weeping into a sake bottle, the starting to drool as his eye glazed over even more...  
  
Turning back to the old woman, Akane took a deep breath, and let it out.   
  
the look on the old woman's face was gave her what she needed to take the next step... the steel in her voice was stronger the finest Katana and sharper then any honor blade.  
  
The Old waman head snapped up. She almost had the young punk right where she wanted him, and this perky female... this Outsider demanded to be part of the deal...  
  
It had been sometime sence someone had tryed to pull a fast one on her, let alone come this close to pulling it off...   
  
Akane grinned evilly She looked the older woman strait in the Eye. I understand that your main reasons for Wanting Ranma as a member of your tribe is for both breeding stock, and for his skills and abilities to defend the tribe and village, Correct?  
  
the old woman nodded the Elder cocked her head to one side.   
  
Akane smiled   
  
The Bell over the gate rang twice and a deep voice called out "Kabuki Take- out and Floor Show"  
  
Both Ranma and Genma-Panda snapped up right. 


	8. 21 for dinner

Bath 8  
  
I.S.D.H.  
  
The Bell over the gate rang twice and a deep voice called out "Kabuki Take- out and Floor Show!"  
  
Both Ranma and Genma-Panda snapped up right. All signs of that they were other then fine less then five seconds ago...Gone. The Panda grabbed a wad of Yen that Soun held out in a dreamy state, and they both bolted for the Gate. the Panda running on all fours, and Ranma in male form going over the roof.  
  
Akane looked at the house, then her father, and then her soon to be Grandmother in law. She swallowed.   
  
"No, Girl. I have somethings to look into." She started out on her way. Looking back over her shoulder, "Beware the furo. Shampoo plans to ambush her Husband, and Moose is there to laugh when you show up and blow her ambush." The old crone cackled as she fled for home.  
  
Akane stood up and grabed her father by the collar and drug him to the dinner table.  
  
-------------------------------- The Pullcart / Stage was at the front gate.  
  
The Lead Actor lowered the Stage/ lunch bar. as it set down, it formed a place where 6 could sit and share a meal as they watched the Show. The boy was walking about checking to see if the candles that were used to light the stage need to be replaced.  
  
The Gate opened showing a young woman and a slightly older man with glasses opening the gate wide...And one of the largest Pandas know to the world charging the stage, a large wad of yen held in its large teeth.  
  
Just as it was about to reach the stage, a black haird youth landed, driving, with both feet, the Panda's face into the dirt. "Beat you again Mr. Panda. Looks like you get leftovers again."  
  
the Young woman spoke. "Now Ranma, that is no way to treat Mr. Panda. Pay the good man, and bring the food inside. I am sorry Sir, but We will have to pass on the Show yet again, but there are a few thing the Family needs to talk about tonight." spotting the unhappiness of the Actors, Kasumi brightened. "If I may offer an exchange. You teach Ranma here, your style of Martial Arts, and he can teach your son some moves to enrich both your Art and your school?"  
  
Being offerd not only a repreeve from acting to night, but a new student, and his "son" to be taught buy the one and only Satomea Ranma....  
  
--------------- Akane dropped her father in his place, and knelt at her place. A few minutes later Nabiki wondered in, her eyes still glazed. Akane looked up at her. "Hey Onesan. Sorry about your desk." A thought came to her. "Considering how much that desk cost you when got, and when you got it...You should be able to get a really good replacement from your Insureance Policy. It was after all a ki misfire after all."  
  
Nabiki perked up. From her backpocket she pulls a magna. After scaning a few pages, she circled a few items here and there, nibbling on on her pen between each item she circled.  
  
Soon Ranma and Genma-panda wondered in carrying crates of Take-out. Behind them glided Kasumi and Tofu. Tofu was still walking funny, but both eyes clear.  
  
P-chan trotted over to Akane and snuggled up to her. She picked him up, scraching between him between the ears.  
  
Ranma was helping the Panda pass out the food. He looked at the happy couple (T&K) Her arm wrapped about his...turnning his head he saw the bastard pig being scratched by his love...he tryed to bounce an eggroll off the Pig's nose, but Akane caught it before it hit. She smirked at him and popped the eggroll into her mouth.  
  
As the last bowl spun into place, The Panda began the standard meal ritual of helping himself to Ranma's plate, only to lose twice as much to the sex-bender. Akane tilted her head as she watched and knew she could match the panda...dropping P-chan on the table, she attacked Ranma's plate.  
  
For about five seconds Ranma was caught unaware...then with a smile he took on the challange of defending his plate from two attackers and attacking both the plates held by his father and Akane.  
  
------------------  
  
Kasumi Watched her little sister join in to the game that was played by Ranma and Genma, and smiled. But then she was smiling anyway. She turned her smile on the guy sitting beside her.  
  
His glasses fogged over, but he grinned back  
  
She had said YES  
  
----------- 


	9. wedding plans

ISDH

Chapter 9

In the Dining Room . . .

Soun was in a state of dreamy bliss as he remembered his wife, and her skill in the Art.

Nabiki was picking her at her food. Something was up, and it was coming to a head soon.

Kasumi snuggled up to Tofu, as she fed them both from her bowl. Tofu chewed his food in a mindless state of bliss, not tasting it. Neither could be happier.

Akane and Genma were hard pressed in defending their plates while attacking Ranma's. Ranma was too busy snagging food from his "opponents" to even bother with dropping his food to his bowl. He was bolting it straight, grinning the whole time. Akane was grinning as well.

P-Chan looked from Akane to Ranma and back. He saw two things . . . Ranma stealing from Akane, but Akane was grinning and keeping up with the Bastard.

"Bwee?"

Ranma snapped a bite of fish he stole from his father at the pig, and the pig caught it. P-Chan snorted. He was readying for a charge when Akane snapped a bit of chicken at him. Only reflex allowed him to catch it, and a new chapter in the dinner game was born...

----------------

(Ten minutes later)

P-Chan burped, and dropped off to sleep in Akane's arms, pressed against her heaving breast. The workout over dinner was quick and short, but it left the 'Players' tired and full. Akane, not being use to the 'game', was breathing a bit hard. Ranma had been using only his natural speed, had eaten his fill, Akane was second, and Mr. Panda was third, and still hungry, so he was poaching from Soun.

Kasumi and Tofu had finished their small dish, but the food in front of them was nothing but a sign of their caring for one another.

Standing, Ranma collected the dishes, and carried the whole stack into the kitchen. the house dishes he put into the sink, the rest were tossed into the trash. Either He or Kasumi would wash them later. He returned to the table.

------------

Seeing that everyone was back and dinner was done, Kasumi cleared her throat. "Father, Everyone. I have some news. Tofu has proposed."

3...

2...

1...

Que the Waterworks [Soun]

2...

1...

Que the click-clack of the apercus [Nabiki]

1..

Que the worry of loss of food [Ranma and Genma]

"My baby girl." Que flash flood [Soun going to stage two]

"Oh Father. We have talked. He is planing on moving here after the wedding in about two weeks. A small wedding, just family and the priest, in the dojo. Cost: the priest, flowers, our hair, and dinner. Father will cover the cost of the sake. [Nabiki put away the apercus] Tofu will be living here, and as family, it should cut down on medical bills. [Genma and Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Kasumi would be staying to cook] And we will keep the apartment above the clinic for when we need to be alone. [Soun still had tears running down his face]

Looking at Nabiki, "See if you can arrange things for this weekend. Also make sure Auntie can be here." turning to look at the Ranma, "See that We are not interrupted. We would love to have you there, but if everyone is out chasing you on a training trip, there would be no attacks here. Tofu has said that he would lend you his Credit Card for your food, but you will need to be out of town and moving. Nabiki, sell word that Ranma is planning on leaving. And get him a train ticket for... "

A.N. : the break in Kasumi's sentence is so I can look up Japan and the cities there of, so I can run the ranma hunters all about Japan. Would like Some help...or I should I just gloss over it.


	10. the hunt begins

Bath 10

Ranma stopped to catch his breath. He Turned to look over his shoulder, down into the valley.

He Could make out Kuno poising again, just before his sister used her ribbon to grab him and flip him into the air. There were Mouse's white robes, and Ryouga's red Umbrella.

Squinting, he scanned the hill side for Shampoo's purple silks...

...and spotted her half way between him and the rest.

"Damn Nabiki, did you have to say the if any girl catches me, they get one full date, including a kiss, and that if any guy got me, they get to date the girl of their choice?" Ranma muttered.

Akane was staying to help out with the wedding, and Ukyo was helping with the food, but a price, if no one caught Ranma by the dead line, he was hers for the date.

Ranma had countered with a double date him with both Akane and Ukyo, claiming; "Only fair, You both get me for the one night, if I am not caught by the time Kasumi says I do. This way Akane can see that I am not 'cheating on her' and we can spend the night just seeing how we get along. Besides Akane is doing half the work, and as long as she is not cooking, she is the best in town."

By the rules of the hunt, Ranma had to tell the clerk of the hotel he spent the night at where he was going. And he had to go there. He could only travel during the day, but could ride the train through the night, if he caught it before noon. He could not destroy the pathways he traveled, but the 'Hunters' could. And last, He had to check in with the Dojo every time he came to a new town.

There was some heavy betting on who would catch Ranma and where. The Pot was growing slowly. Only Nabiki was aloud to claim that Ranma got home safely, as it was the only bet she could make. The Pot would be split between the winners and so there were daily bets, side bets, and bets on "who would beat the panda to day". Akane was leading in number, but Nodaka was leading in how bad the Panda-Baka was beat.

Now the 'Hunters' just needed to tag Ranma with their hand, and Ranma could only dodge, for blocking would count as a tag. Kuno had gotten the drop on him three nights ago, and only the 'Way of the Silent Thief' got him out of that one, but Moose was right there, tracking by sound...until Ranma kicked a Gong.

Ranma turned and jumped off down the other side of the Mountain, he could see a village or city ahead. He hoped it was the village he told Nabiki that he was heading for.

----------------

Akane stood in her male form, dressed in her fathers Gi pants. Doctor Tofu was looking 'Him' over.

"Slight malnutrition, but nothing compared to Ranma's, A quick filling Ki Reserve, again nothing compared to Ranma's, but definitely bigger then anyone outside of Ranma and Ryoga. Almost double what you use to carry. I see a weakness in Anger, but the is your normal emotional release. You will need to shift your focus, but Cologne has said she would help with that aspect." He ran a finger along a chi line, "while the chestnut fist is possible, I doubt you have the temperament to fine tune it. "

"how so Doctor?"

"two different schools of Ki attacks, Where Ranma is all about speed, you are all about power." Looking the young 'man' in the eye. "where Ranma is but a leaf in the wind, you are the mighty oak. Ranma is trained to duck and dodge, where you slam in like a Brick wall. "

"Can I be as good as Ranma?"

"No and Yes. As of last week, you were the only one to disable Ranma every time. Usually with a table or Mallet. The breaking point might be a skill you can learn, and even learn it better then Ranma. but Ranma will always rule the air here in the Tokyo area."

----------------

Akane was walking home in her male form. He almost made it to the Dojo when a Thug, Cocky that the Great Ranma was out of town, jumped him. Waving a short bladed knife, "Just hand over you money, and I will be on my way."

Just shaking 'his' head. "New to the area? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tendo Akane, newly cursed Fiancee of Satome Ranma, and the only one to score a hit on the Baka. Now there are two sex benders here in town. "

The thug 'eep'ed, turned and bolted down the street. Akane picked up a small pebble. Rubbing it between 'his' fingers, it charged up to a glowing orb. With a casual flick of his fingers, like a master smoker flicking a burned butt into the gutter, the 'bullet' sped out after the fleeing thug, punching into his thigh, crimping the chi flows, causing the runner to spasm, fly into a crumpled heap, and squeal like a wounded rabbit.

But Akane had already walked on.

After three blocks...'Where did I learn that "chi bullet" thing. and is it a skill I want to keep?'

----------------

From the roof tops someone was watching...someone with a long memory... "Welcome Home Kon-du."


	11. An unexpected confession

Bath 11

isdh

She sat looking at the Bottle of Water that was delivered a few days ago. She had been working hard to finish Kasumi's Wedding. She knew what the water was.

The note that arrived with the jug said; This Item is not a cure, but a gift. It is for you to join your beloved in a blend of two worlds that you have only glimpsed. Be warned, that this is not a choice to be taken lightly.

Akane was strutting around town in her new form. She was almost as good as Ranma, as the Water brought her skills as well as a new body. Would she be upgraded as well? Should she take the risk of being cursed to be a Kuno for the chance to be as skilled as Ranma?

Who was she kidding. HELL YES!

She reached for the cork...

121

In the deep valley in Thailand, Ranma skidded to a Stop, drew deep on his Chi, and lashed out with focused beam from his hands, "Taiyo Kisu Suru!" (Kiss of the Sun)

Knocking the Demon-masked Man away from the young girl. "You will leave this Village alone, or You will face the true Righteous Angry Horse!"

121

The cork popped.

The Water erupted from the jug and hit the young chef, soaking her to the skin, only to be completely absorbed into his Flesh. Her tight pants ripped at the seams, as first his thighs tripled in mass, then his calves. His shirt ripped, as his shoulders broadened into something that made Ryoga look a bit puny. His arms also tripled in mass. The only thing keeping him covered was the apron that she always wore loose.

'Now I see why Akane prefers her male form.' S/he ran to her room to scope out the new body, before showering to return to her true self. ' Great, now I am going to want me too.' S/he sighed before showering and dressing in another set of work clothes, and heading down to finish dinner.

12321

"Why did you have to interfere with those Bandits, we had them in hand. They raid us once a month, we pay, and they leave us alone until next month. Now they will wait until you are gone then they will be back to double our payment!" The old bald man was pounding his fists on Ranma's chest.

"They will not be back old man. The Wild horse will see to it." Then he was gone.

He followed the trail into the mountains, shrugging off the cold shower that found him, until he found the Bandits.

The so-called bandits were changing into China Army issue uniforms. One had a portable phone. Ranma crouched down and listened in.

"Sir, we were 'exploring' a local village, when we were attacked by an unknown. After disarming and overpowering us, forcing us to retreat, he was thanked by the villagers and given twice what we were asking. It is my opinion that the Local Villages in this area are harboring violent Criminals and Enemies of the State. "

Ranma dropped behind him. " I did not know that ransacking storehouses and raping young girls was permissible as long as it was under 'Exploration' and that Traveling Artists were Enemies of the State and violent Criminals when they come to the defense of victims of war and violence ."

"Should you and your team servive the night, I want you and your team in my office for a full debreifing."

Ranma just grinned.

As a massive chi explosion erupted not five feet from Ranma. It was a dark green with yellow flickers in it.

"Ranma, What is this about you hurting a village?"

"Hey P-chan, One Question; what are china army personal doing here, on this side of the Boarder, half of then dressed as common bandits, with demon masks. The old man is angry with me for roughing up these thugs, who would then just return and rough up the village twice as hard. Besides you know how I feel about Bullies.

"I do. Besides they are getting away." Ryoga pointed.

Ranma stooped to collect the uniforms and phone. "Where are the others? I do not want to be walking into an ambush."

"They are two valleys over. Kuno got tired, and ordered Lunch, so Shampoo and Moose are gouging him in true Nabiki fashion."

"Okay. " He turned to return to the village. "Why are you not attacking me?"

"Not chasing you, Following you. Best chance to get back to Akari and the Pig Farm.


End file.
